


Distorted Daytime

by tsuduku



Category: Visual Kei - Fandom, band - Fandom, the GazettE, vkei - Fandom
Genre: with several guest appearances by alcoholic beverages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuduku/pseuds/tsuduku
Summary: Aoi of the gazette is a ghost whisperer. That is all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The spider on my ceiling told me to write this nonsense.
> 
> EDIT: ok I fucked up the guitar name for one of uruha's models & I did fix it/change it to a different model. Melt enthusiasts arise. That all being said Aoi DOES own not one but TWO 666 models because this man is just somehow that much of an edgy bastard. Dragonfly 666 and ~EN~ 666 #2. Both are in the Ninth Sound Analyze book. Fucking showoff.

The sun slowly starts to set on the horizon, bathing the city in a warm blood orange glow. Lights begin to turn on and people scurry away, out from the streets and into their homes, leaving only a crisp evening and Aoi standing in the middle of it all. 

Aoi finds himself taking a moment to admire the near ethereal scene thats laid out. Soft city lights with an orange or blue hue adjusted by the setting sun, a soft breeze running through his hair, and the streets slowly becoming more spacious. It is so relaxing, in fact, that he suddenly forgot where he was headed to. A little wave of panic ripples through Aoi's body and he stops still in his tracks, trying to remember where he came from and where he was walking to. Aoi turns around to face the direction in whence he came, hoping it would jog his memory, but instead he was greeted with another wave of panic. 

In that instant, that fragment of a second that it took Aoi to simply turn around, everyone had disappeared. No busy streets. No pedestrians rushing to get home from work. No one heading out of the train stations. Not even a poor drunken bastard asleep on the sidewalk. Nothing. Not a soul around except himself. An urban jungle with millions of residents and tourists, now suddenly empty. The temperature began to drop, going from a comfortably cool evening to an unsettling chill. The red orange glow went from looking peaceful to looking quite ominous and eerie. The city seemed to be washed in blood rather than sunlight. 

Suddenly, out of the evening glow of street lights and sunset, figures begin to emerge but this brought Aoi no relief. These were not people. Humans don't just _glow _like that. As the figures approached Aoi could begin to see what they were. They were nearly transparent, glowing, and some appeared to not be whole; ghosts. The panic that had paralyzed him now struck up a jolt of energy, causing Aoi to run, but to no avail. As soon as he turned the corner he was hit with another crowd of ghastly figures. He turned the other way only to be met with even more of them. Just as quickly as all the living beings had disappeared, dead ones took their place. The city was crowded again, but now with discorporated souls wandering the streets wailing loudly in their misery, confusion, and pain. Aoi was trapped, surrounded by the dead at every turn. Logic and survival instincts would fail any living being in such a situation. With no apparent options, Aoi took in a deep breath to let out an exasperated and horrified scream, only to find that the atmosphere had become dense, moist, and impossible to breathe. 

_Water? _

* * *

Aoi woke up to the unpleasant sensation of water filling his nostrils, and an even more unpleasant sound, laughter. He opened his eyes and his gaze was met with the rear camera of an iPhone and a pair of soft finely manicured hands. 

"This one's going in the blackmail file!" said Ruki gleefully as he zoomed in on Aoi's tired gaze for a moment.

"_Fuck you" _mumbled Aoi as he slowly sat upright.

He had fallen asleep in his chair in the office, which wasn't unusual, but he hadn't been awoken so rudely in quite a while, years perhaps. Aoi reached over to get a tissue from the desk to wipe the water off his face, when he found the culprit. Reita was sitting just in front of him with a small plastic cup in hand and a smug grin on his lips. 

"Fuck _you_ too" said Aoi before burying his face into a handful of tissues. 

"And there you have it folks!" Ruki's voice chimed in "our one and only superstar delivering another stellar performance for the blackmail chronicles"

Ruki had still been recording the interaction as Aoi handed out crude little insults, but he finally stopped the recording and put the phone away. Although he was still giggling like the little shit he is. Reita's childlike laughter followed suit, and suddenly a few other giggles could be heard throughout the room. If one didn't know any better, it would be near impossible to tell that this was a room full of grown men in their late 30s that were supposed to be doing some serious work, but of course after all these years, there really was nothing serious about any of them. Absolute children that somehow managed to earned a living and get enough work done to please the men in suits that gave them some vague sense of order and maturity. 

"Sorry Aoi" Reita finally said through childish giggles "We tried nudging you awake but it wasn't happening, and break time is over" 

"You should thank Reita" Ruki said as he stood up from his chair and stretched his arms upward "My suggestion was to just push you off, but we opted for a baptism instead" 

"Well thanks for not breaking my hip I guess" Aoi sighed and rolled the office chair closer to his desk. 

"Make sure to send that video to the group chat!"[[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)]another voice said, it was Kai walking towards them with his own stupid smile "what were you dreaming about, Aoi? You seemed really worked up" he laughed 

"If you say ghosts I will slap you" added Ruki. 

Aoi had always been a bit of a scaredy cat with a firm belief in the supernatural. Of course, this made him an easy target for their group banter and the victim of several boyish pranks throughout the years. Most of which Ruki had happily collected video and photo evidence of, and filed it under something he called the Blackmail Chronicles. This was Ruki's personal stash of evidence against, well, everyone. Over time he had amassed quite the collection, and by this point the Blackmail Chronicles were now organized by name, rough date, and evidence type[[2](%E2%80%9C#note2%E2%80%9D)]

_"Shut up" _Aoi nearly growled back. He was too tired to tolerate any teasing at this moment. "I was stressed over this godforsaken paperwork" he said, waving a hand in the direction of the stacks of papers on his desk. 

Instantly, all four of them winced. Ugh, paperwork. Disgusting. Had they known that being a rockstar would involve this much bureaucracy and office work, maybe they all would have reconsidered starting a band. Maybe. The task at hand was legal work regarding their recent stage appearance at a music festival, and clearing the path for their upcoming projects. They say that making albums and coming up with concepts is difficult, but really its all the preparation that happens beforehand that is the worst. All sorts of agreements, contracts, questions, nonsense that over the years had remained absolute nonsense to all of them. One would think that after many years of being in the industry, they would grow accustomed to it, but they did not. Unfortunately for Aoi, he was the one with the most office work at hand. A few years back he sprung up his own label, a personal goal, and despite having a separate office location he tried to handle the bulk of the work at their band's headquarters to minimize time spent commuting between offices. 

After what seemed like an eternity of them all staring at the stacks of papers, making mountains out of molehills in their minds, Kai finally broke the silence.

"Well!" he said, clapping his hands together "break time was over five minutes ago. Let's get to work ladies! Chop chop!" 

"Yes _mom" _groaned Ruki. 

The four of them let out a harmonized sigh of defeat before shuffling off into their respective work spaces to begrudgingly deal with the menial tasks laid out for them. Despite just recently having done a live performance, they all missed the stage, no matter how exhausting it was. The post concert soreness was infinitely better than the acute arthritis given by hours of being hunched over a desk in a swivel chair.

"Can someone do a coffee run? Please?" yelled Aoi into the room. His attempt at a power nap had just made him feel worse than he did in the morning. The sweet comfort of caffeine was a must.[[3](%E2%80%9C#note3%E2%80%9D)]

"Yeah sure" replied Kai "I'll ask staff if they can send someone out right now. So just put your orders in the group chat" 

"Thanks mom" replied Reita, Ruki, and Aoi in unison[[4](%E2%80%9C#note4%E2%80%9D)]

"Wait, where's Uruha?" Reita suddenly asked 

"Alpha Centauri[[5](%E2%80%9C#note5%E2%80%9D)] probably" replied Ruki, and everyone just accepted this. 

Meanwhile, Uruha was really just asleep face down on his desk hiding behind piles of paper and desk decorations. He seemed to exist somewhere between reality and the next dimension. No one really understood him, but he somehow managed to get everything done on time even when it seemed like he wasn't doing a thing. Therefore, everyone just kind of let him be. 

* * *

Day had turned into night, and it was finally time to head out of the office and go home. Aoi happily headed towards his beloved vehicle in the parking lot, eager to get home and hopefully get some proper rest. He smiled to himself as the sight of his black Jaguar came into view.[[6](%E2%80%9C#note6%E2%80%9D)] It didn't matter how long it had been since he first bought the car, it was still something that made him proud, and just a bit smug. It was sleek, black, luxurious, and made Aoi look cooler than he actually was. A little yellow butterfly disrupted his view, fluttering right past Aoi and over the remaining vehicles in the lot. 

_Nice, _he thought to himself

Aoi reached into his pocket to pull out his car key when the realization hit him. 

_A butterfly? At this hour? It's 22:30 for Christ's sake!_

For a moment an eerie feeling overcame Aoi, but he quickly brushed it off as some natural phenomena. Sure, butterflies aren't usually out so late, but it's summer and there is an abundance of them throughout the country. It was certainly unusual, but not unnatural. Maybe it was trying to get away from a spider or something. Whatever. Aoi got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, letting out a tired sigh before he drove off into the night. It's been a long night, and even longer week. 

The drive home was completely silent, allowing Aoi a chance to unwind and, frankly, stupefy his mind into blissful ignorant mush operating on muscle memory to get him home. Mental auto pilot mode was still switched on as he arrived to the building, parked his car, and silently made his way into the apartment in an almost zombie like state. Only re activating his thoughts as he went into a nearby restaurant to order takeaway, and then switching back to zombie mode until he finally arrived at home. 

Just like the car, his choice of home reflected his personal tastes and slight desire to appear cool and collected.[[7](%E2%80%9C#note7%E2%80%9D)] It was a high rise modern apartment building, not too far from the city center. The walls were mainly concrete in appearance, a cool slate grey shade in the halls and in the rooms, accented by matte black stairwells and railing, cherry topped with dim lighting and the occasional verdant plant in a black pot. This seemed like the appropriate home for a modern vampire, or a demon, or a rockstar in a movie. The space was intimidating, mildly creepy, but not without aesthetic. Yes this indeed fit the idea of a dwelling fit for a rockstar if rockstars were characters in film or TV. It was too cliche, certainly real life was much more mundane, but not for Aoi. He stuck to his dark and cool aesthetic which so highly contrasted his rather soft and, unfortunately boring, personality.[[8](%E2%80%9C#note8%E2%80%9D)]

As Aoi made his way down the long dimly lit corridor, something at the very end of the concrete walls caught his attention and slapped him out of his zombified state. He stood there, frozen, staring at the figure down the hall. 

_What the fuck? _

It looked like a person, but Aoi could swear that he could almost see the wall behind the person, see _through _them. Before Aoi could ponder this any further, the figure vanished in the blink of an eye. Now, it was certainly not unusual to see other people in the halls. This was a rather large apartment complex after all, many others lived here as well. It was a bit unusual to see someone out at this hour though, but again, not completely impossible. However, despite all the many logical explanations for this, Aoi was very unsettled. The concrete lined halls felt colder than usual, and all the hairs on the back of his neck had perked up in an instant. Aoi cautiously made his way down the hall and into his home, making sure to look around one last time before closing the door behind him; nothing. 

The fear slowly disappeared into the past as Aoi was greeted by the familiar comfort of home. He flicked the lights on and kicked his shoes off, stretching his toes a little before sliding his feet into a pair of fuzzy white kitten slippers[[9](%E2%80%9C#note9%E2%80%9D)] and walking into the living room. While Aoi was indeed comforted by his home space, comfortable isn't really the first word that comes to mind when analyzing the living space. The walls were a stone grey, similar to the concrete-esque walls in the hallway and lobby. All the furniture, was the darkest available shade of matte black, and the walls were mostly bare, save a few minimalistic decorations that fit into the overall theme of the place. The brightest colored decor was a guitar mounted onto the wall[[10](%E2%80%9C#note10%E2%80%9D)] it was a lovely combination of magenta, red, and black, and beside it was a little plaque with the name of the guitar. 

_Rashikara, _a custom flame shaped model he had made by ESP. Edgy.[[11](%E2%80%9C#note11%E2%80%9D)]

Aoi set the takeaway box down onto the black glass coffee table, and he smiled to himself as he set up his speakers to play the latest Slipknot album. He hadn't enjoyed the first few songs very much, but he was curious enough to try to enjoy the rest of it and possibly learn a thing or two. He cranked the volume up loud enough so that he could hear it as he made his way into the bedroom. For the sake of comfort, Aoi eagerly stripped out of his clothing, tossing it onto the bed and remaining only in the multicolored boxer briefs he had been wearing underneath. By contrast, the bed was actually white with slate grey accent pillows, and, you guessed it, a black frame, but it was just barely visible. Minimalism. Aoi had lost himself in the joyful bliss of stretching his limbs out after a day of being confined into black skinny jeans and a white Vivian Westwood oversized tee, that for a moment he hadn't realized that the music had stopped playing. Was the album over already?

Just as he was about to head back into the living room to see what had happened, the lights in the bedroom went off. Aoi bolted out of there and into the brightly lit living room without a second thought, but he could have sworn that he heard a whisper in the room. 

_"You're imagining shit. You haven't slept enough, you're stressed, it's late" _Aoi thought to himself in an attempt to calm down from the sudden jolt of fear that ran through his veins. Soon the inviting scent from the takeaway box was calling him to the matte black couch. 

_Mmmmm yes_

After a stressful day, and even more stressful week, carbs were an absolute must. He had picked up a lovely set of tonkatsu to indulge in after a long day's work. The promise of a good meal and Aoi's own willingness to ignore the creepy occurrences allowed him to quickly forget what had just happened. He gave up on the Slipknot album, and set a playlist of his favorite mixes, no less brutal than the album, of course. He was only halfway through dinner when suddenly he feels the temperature in the room drop. It's now somewhat cold and all the hairs on his arms and neck had instantly stood on end. 

_Fuck..._

Aoi tried to ignore it and continue to enjoy his dinner, but the music suddenly stopped once more. This time he was right there to witness it, and there was no logical explanation. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck what the FUCK_

The room was silent for just a moment, and then an unmistakable whisper seemed to manifest itself out of thin air. 

_"Help me" _

Aoi couldn't tell where the whisper had come from, but he was completely sure that he had indeed heard it. There was no denying that now. 

_"SHUT UP!" _he yelled to the air, jumping out of the couch and taking up a defensive position with his back towards the wall. "I'm just tired. I-I- yeah, yeah that's it. I'm starting to crack under stress" he told himself. Somehow the thought of losing his sanity due to over working himself was less frightening than the alternative. "Ah _shit _I need to go to the optometrist" he said out loud as a fuzzy little orb manifested itself in front of him. In the blink of an eye the small orb turned into an unmistakable figure.

It was the thing he had seen at the end of the hall earlier. 

The figure came more into focus, and Aoi pressed himself against the wall in absolute fear. The more it came into focus, the more grotesque details began to emerge. It was a young man, about 20 years old, his lips blue, sad eyes surrounded by darkened skin, yet there was an overall transparency to him, and a very slight blue glow. However, the most frightening bit was the boy's neck. It bent at an unnatural angle, leaving his head perpetually tilted to the side. The ghastly figure stared at the very frightened Aoi, who was now in an extremely vulnerable position, nowhere to run or hide, and wearing nothing more than rainbow underwear and kitten slippers. 

"_Help me" _Repeated the ghost, his eyes begging. 

_"Help me" _

The voice faded into the atmosphere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 They confessed to it themselves in an interview that they have a band group chat on Line that they use way too often [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return1%E2%80%9D) ]


	2. Paranormal Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi deals with the fact that a full ghost manifested itself in his home. At first overcome with fear, he soon grows accustomed to the hauntings, but just as he starts to get too comfortable everything takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fun footnotes this time simply because I'm having trouble figuring out how to fix the ones in the first chapter. I'm far too old for this html nonsense. As always, shout out to Patricia the fake spider.

_ “Help me”  _

Those words echoed in Aoi’s mind all night long even after the ghastly figure had disappeared into the nothingness whence it came. As much as he tried, poor Aoi couldn’t get any sleep, he even left the lights on but to no avail. How could he even begin to rationalize what had just occurred? Aoi spent the night laying in bed, wide awake, lights on, with the mental merry go round of thoughts mulling over and over in his mind but reaching no conclusion. Suddenly, the warm glow of the morning sunrise began to pour in from the bedroom window.

“Oh  _ shit”  _ he mumbled to himself, now realizing that he had stayed awake the entire night. 

Aoi lay there attempting to sneak in at least an hour of shuteye before work. A few tosses and turns later, his morning alarm rang violently. Aoi gave out a defeated sigh and slowly got out of bed to get ready to head into the office. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

While Aoi did not see the ghost again, he  _ knew _ that it was still hanging around. Every day he would come home to find things out of place, or music playing when he hadn’t left any, and lights coming on and off on their own. After about the first week of this paranormal activity, it had stopped scaring Aoi and started to annoy him instead. The ghost seemed harmless, but it was mischievous, and moving things out of order was really getting on Aoi’s nerves, who expected to come to a neat and orderly home after a long hard day, but was always forced to pick up after the restless spirit. 

“Stop it” said Aoi into the air as he noticed the hallway lights flickering on and off while he brushed his teeth in the washroom. 

“I said FUCKING STOP” he yelled back after rinsing his mouth and noticing that the lights continued to go wild. 

At last, it stopped. 

It had gone from mild annoyances such as that, and continued to grow into bigger messes and more obnoxious confrontations. One night, Aoi came home to all the cabinets and drawers open in the kitchen, and every time he tried to close them, they would open on their own. It wasn’t until after about 10 solid minutes of Aoi trying to close the cabinets and drawers that he just gave up and sank to the floor, defeated. Only a moment after, all the cabinets and drawers slammed shut at the same time, as if the ghost had done so out of pity. 

“T-thank… you?” mumbled Aoi from the seated position on the kitchen floor. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank the ghost, after all it  _ was _ the ghost that had caused all this, but Aoi also knew he was at the ghost’s mercy even if it did nothing harmful it was certainly annoying. 

The worst incident of all, was the hair dye. 

Late one night Aoi stood in front of the washroom mirror with a bottle of self applicable black box dye to touch up his roots. He leaned in closer towards the mirror to get a better look, when suddenly his reflection was replaced with the same ghastly face he was confronted by about 3 weeks ago. Instinctively, all of Aoi’s muscles tensed up, unfortunately causing him to squeeze the bottle of dye tightly, sending an ooze of black dye flying around the mirror, sink, and floor. It all happened far too quickly for Aoi to stop anything else from getting ruined, but in a blink of an eye Aoi found himself on the cold tile floor looking up at the mess of black fluid now covering the area where he once stood. 

“ _ FUCK YOU”  _ he yelled out, angrily stomping the ground with his fist, only to squirt out the last bit of dye from the bottle that was still in his hand. It shot directly upward and landed all over his bare chest, bottom half of his face, and a few splatters onto the floor beside him. Aoi sighed in frustration, and he set the bottle aside to prevent any further squirts. 

“Not cool!” he yelled at the air again “Now it looks like the fucking grudge was in here!” 

Slowly, Aoi got himself off the floor, reaching over to gently rub his hurt behind only to realize too late that his hand was still wet from the dye and he had now smeared it all over his right butt cheek. 

“I’m.. an idiot…” Aoi mumbled to himself before regrettably starting to clean up the inked mess. 

Yes, he was indeed getting very tired of this paranormal activity. 

“I’m gonna call a priest to get you out of here and into the hell you belong!” he yelled into the nothingness. 

It wasn’t until one sleepless month after the ghastly appearance that Aoi finally had an early day. He was able to make it home just before sunset, and he happily ran into bed, hoping to spend his time sleeping until the next day. Just as Aoi had thrown himself onto the bed, he saw a familiar small butterfly fluttering just inches away from his face. 

“How did you get in here?”

Aoi quickly sat up in bed to try and get the rogue butterfly out of his home, only to see the pale ghostly figure that was haunting his home, standing against the wall in front of him. Without a second thought, he let out a loud scream of pure fear. 

“O-o-okay! Okay!” Aoi shouted, his voice trembling “I won’t call a priest! I-I-I promise! Y-you ca-an stay here! Just… please don’t hurt me!” he begged, but the apparition simply repeated the same haunting words. 

_ “Help me”  _

Aoi simply sat there in bed, dumbfounded. As he sat there in silence, staring at the translucent figure, he began to feel a wave of melancholy overcome him. Aoi couldn’t understand why, but suddenly he felt pity towards the ghost that stood before him. He was still afraid, but regardless decided to speak up. 

“What... what do you mean?” asked Aoi “how can I possibly help you? Help with what?” 

The ghost simply pointed to his sharply bent neck and repeated “ _ help me _ ” 

Without moving from the safety of the bed, Aoi leaned forward and focused his gaze on the gruesome injury. It was then that he noticed the ligature marks; a hanging. Aoi gasped in shock, and the sadness now began to overcome the fear. 

“..you… hung yourself?” Aoi asked the ghost

“No” replied the figure

Suddenly the fear returned, overpowering the sadness and pity he felt for the ghost. If this spirit was not an unfortunate suicide victim, then it could only mean one other thing, murder. Just the thought of this sent shivers down Aoi’s spine. Could there have been someone murdered in his own home prior to him moving in? It couldn’t possibly be. Usually, if there had been a death in the property by the previous tenant, the landlord or real estate agent had to have notified Aoi, but he wasn’t aware of such thing. Perhaps it had been the previous previous tenant? 

“Who did this to you?” Aoi asked, breaking the silence. 

“Find them” responded the ghost

Aoi froze, unable to even blink for a moment. This was impossible. No way he would be digging into the past of his place just because something he thought could be a hallucination was telling him to do so. Besides, he had nothing more to go by other than the shocking revelation that the ghost had been a murder victim. 

“Why me?” Aoi questioned the ghost, it didn’t make sense as to why he, Mr. Scared of Ghosts, had to help a random ghost that he had no connection to other than being in the same building. 

“Because only you can see us,” said the ghost, and then it vanished into thin air

“Wait wait wait…  _ US?”  _ yelled Aoi in shock, but the ghost had already disappeared “you mean there’s more of you?” He continued to ask the air. 

“Answer me!” yelled Aoi desperately. 

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, hoping for the ghost to manifest itself again and answer the questions, Aoi finally gave up and slumped back into bed. So much for a peaceful long night of rest. With a sad sigh, Aoi got out of bed to slip into his pyjamas and try to sleep, but once more, to no avail. He couldn’t shut off the merry go round of thoughts, and guilt started to seep in. Would he help the ghost? Was that why it kept messing with his home? To try and get his attention? Was Aoi truly the only one who could help? These thoughts circled through his head for about 2 hours, until he finally succumbed to exhaustion and drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1In an interview they themselves admitted to having a Line group chat that they use too much [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return1%E2%80%9D) ]  
2 Said evidence ranges from conversation screenshots, unflattering photos, and videos of pranks and reactions.  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return2%E2%80%9D) ]  
3He only drinks black coffee. Hot or cold brews [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return3%E2%80%9D) ]  
4Years ago they started joking that their band leader was kind of like a mom. This annoyed the shit out of Kai so of course they never stopped using that to bother him [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return4%E2%80%9D) ]  
5Amongst themselves they joke that Uruha is wandering the cosmos when he "spaces out" and on this particular day he visits a binary star. This is also a reference to you know what [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return5%E2%80%9D) ]  
6Aoi drives a black Jag X(?) everything is black [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return6%E2%80%9D) ]  
7The apartment description is based off an old Garish Room where Aoi posted pics of the apartment. It was indeed kinda creepy looking but in a luxurious aesthetic way [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return7%E2%80%9D) ]  
8Before you yell at me, he's my bias, and you gotta admit that causing mayhem on twitter, and fishing, is fairly boring [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return8%E2%80%9D) ]  
9Call him Koneko chan [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return9%E2%80%9D) ]  
10As a guitarist of course there are lots of guitars decorating the apartment, but they are all black [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return10%E2%80%9D) ]  
11Check the Ninth Sound Analyze book. Its in there. The guitar is real. It's used in the MELT live so if you've seen that you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not trying to play this up for comedic purposes. All evidence points to the fact that Aoi is indeed this edgy in real life [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return11%E2%80%9D) ]


End file.
